


I'll Get Punk Rock Roses For You, My Dear

by liamlisten



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, based off book, classical musician meets punk rocker, fluffy fluff, high school car crash au, this is going to be quite sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamlisten/pseuds/liamlisten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson was a self diagnosed outcast, both at home and at school. While he was aware of his lack of social opportunities, he liked being alone. He liked not having anyone else to please. And to be honest, he liked that he was different from his family of punk musicians who all had eyeliner right next to their toothbrushes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Get Punk Rock Roses For You, My Dear

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off the book If I Stay, but it will not be the same (hopefully). I do not claim this plot, people, or any other references as my own. I actually planned this one really well so it'll make it to the end lol. After this chapter I'll be posting a playlist that I listened to while writing it, but this one was mostly just to get into the story.

A teacher work day was welcomed warmly in the Tomlinson household. David, a hyperactive 8-year-old who can't seem to grasp the concept of letting people sleep in, made it his mission to inform the whole neighborhood of the holiday. 

"DAVID I'M GOING TO STUFF ALL OF YOUR POWER RANGER TOYS DOWN THE TOILET IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP," Louis bellowed from underneath his pillow in response to his brother screeching 'teacher work day' outside of his bedroom door. 

"THEY'RE CALLED POKEMON LOUIS," David sang back, obviously letting the very real threat pass over his head. Louis just shook his head at the boy and began the painful practice of getting up. 

Louis could only find enough energy to pull on a pair of pajama pants before walking downstairs and towards the smell of breakfast cooking. 

"Lou, would you mind helping Katy up into her seat?" His mom asked. She stood in front of the stove with a spatula, waiting to flip the pancakes that were cooking. Louis mumbled a 'sure' before walking up behind his 3-year-old sister and taking her up in his arms. She let out a squeal then started to laugh as Louis swung her back and forth until he got to the side of the table where her booster seat was. Louis had the same dimples as the toddler, but that's where the similarities between him and his family ended. They all had blonde hair and brown eyes, while Louis had a brown fringe and bright blue eyes. He had come to terms with it, but the public hadn't; everywhere they went he got asked how he was related to the punk family, which had an awkward answer and an awkward apology tied to it. 

"Am I still driving the kids to Gran's?" Louis asked his mother while he watched his 13-year-old sister Elizabeth awkwardly try to bring a milk jug and 6 cups down to the kitchen table. 

"That's the plan. Dad and I have to stock the store with the new Black Keys album and train some new kids." Louis nodded before finally taking pity on his sister and taking the gallon of milk out of her hands and to the table. Elizabeth thanked him with red cheeks while she set the glasses in front of each person at the table. 

"Have you listened to it, Dad?" David asked with wide eyes. He had made it his mission this year to listen to every vinyl at the shop; he'd since developed an extensive interest on the subject. 

"I'm not going to until the first person buys a copy," Louis's dad pledged from behind the Rolling Stones magazine, but we all knew that the second he unlocked the store, the vinyl would be playing throughout the store. 

"Are you guys excited to see Gran and Gramps?" Louis's mom asked while setting a plate of steaming pancakes in the middle of the wood table. Katy and David nodded enthusiastically, Elizabeth nodded once, and Louis just smiled. Their grandparents lived so close to them that they saw them at least once every two weeks, but it was something they all cherished. 

Breakfast went by quickly and the kids were pushed by their mother to get dressed and ready for the thirty minute drive. Louis threw on a plain white tee-shirt over a pair of jeans and watched TV until the rest of them were ready. Once Katy was strapped into her car seat (a black tutu was not an easy fit into the restricting chair) and everyone was settled, Louis kissed his mom on the cheek and waved to his father quickly before pulling out of the driveway. 

As per usual, David picked the soundtrack of the drive, which happened to be a Green Day album. As also per usual, David dove into a sea of facts and meaningless opinions over each song, not taking a single breath until Louis urged him to rest a little. Elizabeth stayed quiet in the passenger seat and Katy pointed out various woodland creatures that she spied from out the window. This was a time where Louis couldn't help but smile at his siblings. 

Louis turned off the highway and onto a familiar scenic backroad. Tall evergreen trees engulfed the sides of the car. Louis found it to be almost hypnotic, how the cars speed made it seem like the trees folded into each other. He slowed down in preparation for an uphill turn, but he vision was blocked by a truck speeding down the way. Instinctively he turned hard right, but his efforts had no effect because the next moment he couldn't see anything and he had the sickening feeling of rolling and an even sicker scream pierced the air until he finally fell unconscious.

\-----

Even though Louis only played classical piano, he considered himself an expert of sorts in the realm of music; punk in particular. Spending 17 years on Earth surrounded by punk rock musicians may have had an effect on that. So when he heard about a good band whose members went to his high school, he embarrassingly begged his best friend, Leah, to come with him to a concert. Being on his knees in front of someone usually ended with cum on Louis's face, but this was just pathetic. And that's probably why Leah only said yes after he committed the deed (but he had the suspicion that she actually did want to go). Louis's best friend looked pretty mild from the outside, but she had a notable temper and an ever present stubbornness, which is really what drew Louis to her; she had the guts to say things he only thought of. 

The concert was for a band called Writhing Silhouettes, and they were good. Louis and Leah had pushed their way through the crowd and up to the front; Louis kept his eyes on his feet so he wouldn't trip over anything or anyone in the effort. Once Leah's grip on his hand loosened and he had made it through without any damage, Louis looked up to focus on the band. He took the stage in (black, black, and black), but halfway through the lookover his gaze was met by the lead singer, who had a scarf tied around his head to keep his curly hair back and a tight grip on the microphone. All Louis could do was stare because, damn. The guy looked familiar, but he was gorgeous. His green eyes practically sparkled and his red lips were spread easily in a smile as he sang the lyrics to his song. 

"Who's that singing?" Louis asked Leah, keeping a tight stare on Pretty Boy. She glanced over at Louis's awestruck face and laughed a bit before answering. 

"He's Harry Styles. He's in my Latin class." Louis could only marvel at his long legs and strong arms and really weird but really amazing tattoos. 

The gig went by fast and admittedly Louis didn't really listen to the music after he saw Harry. As dumb as her probably looked, Louis couldn't help himself; Harry Styles was a beautiful person. 

"Did you like them?" Leah asked while they walked towards the exit. Her question brought Louis back from creepily thinking about Harry and his pretty pink lips. 

"Uh um yeah. Pretty good, I thought."

"I'm glad that you liked the set," a voice that Louis could only hope was Harry said from behind the pair. Louis slowly turned while Leah giggled into her hand at the event.

Harry stood behind them with that warm smile folded on his face, his figured dressed in a full black ensemble and a towel wrapped around his neck. 

"Harry Styles."

"Louis Tomlinson," he replied shakily, but he smiled through his nerves and his best friend now openly laughing at him, focusing on how much he loves Harry's straight teeth and the necklace that adorned his neck.


End file.
